Naruto:Storm of Taijutsu
by Dr.sithpony
Summary: A story in which our young hero Naruto tries to summon an animal and meets a horse man who trains the ninja in a abilities not often seen in the Ninja world. Contains a Self Insert/OC who is a horse, slight character deaths later on and cursing, I don't own anything but said Oc. Crossover with Exalted.
1. Chapter 1

" **I am once again Docter Sith Pony back with a story that was originally apart of a one shot collection I made but had decided that it needed to be a full story in and of itself, it's also a self inserts of sorts as in I insert my self, well more so a being based upon my self and more specifically on** **my persona of Pony, add in a pinch of earth pony (MLP Reference) and a skilled martial artist with a number of Jutsu's based on different media and some ideas of mine.**

 **Lord Helmet:"Got all that." He said as his helmet fell down.**

 **"Anyway DISCLAMER TIME I DON't OWN NARUTO, DRAGON BALL OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED HERE EXCLUDING SUTĀ TANUMA AN OC, LETS DO THIS.**

Beginning within the village hidden within the leafs more simply known as Konohagakure where a young shonen manga protagonist we call Naruto Uzumaki the number one best, knuckle headed ninja was well quite frankly pissed off.

Why because his totally awesome sensei refused to teach him anything and instead train his arrogant teammate an already skilled Sasuke Uchiha (Though Naruto would never tell him this without first being beaten to a shade of deep purple). In fact he even left him an even worse replacement named Ebisu who Naruto had easily defeated using his very own Sexy Jutsu.

Naruto:"Dammit there's gotta be someone strong in this village who's willing to teach me something awesome." The first year Genin said out loud to no one in particular before he thought about it seriously for a moment.

Naruto knew he couldn't just walk to a Jōnin sensei and ask them to teach him, because if Kakashi wasn't going to teach him anything and he had only one other student to train then the other sensei's wouldn't either especially since most people don't tend to like him but then like a hungry Akimichi running towards an all you can eat buffet table it hit him, he knew of only one single person who was both incredibly kind towards him and is an all around powerful ninja, like the Hokage himself.

Naruto:"Hey wait that's right I can just talk to the old man there's no way he'd say no to me." The young ninja said once again to no one in particular before running towards the Hokage's tower to get some training, that's at least until he thought about it for a minute before finally stopping all together and then saying.

Naruto:"Wait I can't just ask the Hokage to train me and not everyone else that would be totally unfair." The young Genin said which had slightly impressed his hidden Anbu guard who was glad to finally hear some growth in his charge who then dropped onto the forest ground and began thinking more critically.

Naruto:"Hmmm how did both the old man and Kakashi sensei become so strong, I mean seriously what could they have in common." He said which made his protector shiver in a fearful thought about what could happen if Naruto fully discovered Ichi Ichi Paradise in all its perverted glory. But luckily what he said was different but still terrifying in it's power to cause total madness.

Naruto:"That's right both of them have really awesome summoning animals, if I had one then they can train me for the Chūnin Exam finals." The young blond then said trying to remember just how Kakashi summoned his pack of dogs.

While the last Uzumaki was preparing to perform his summoning jutsu the secret, always silent Anbu was hesitating on if he should actually step in and stop this while blowing his cover or let it happen naturally.

When he had finally made up his mind the Genin had already bite his thumb and done the hand signs of Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram before shouting "Summoning Jut-" however in between running to his ward and the jutsu finishing Naruto had vanished in white smoke.

Humming Bird:"...Hokage-Sama is going to kill me." He said before using the body flicker to meet with said village leader and most likely get his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PLANE OF EXISTENCE

The number one knuckle headed Leaf ninja that ever was, opened his bright blue eyes slowly to then discover he's still standing on solid ground albeit it is no longer colored forest green but instead an entirely featureless dull gray which was held underneath a stark white sky, the combination of these two lighter colors made separating them difficult if not impossible for his still young yet also untrained eyes. Naruto felt much heavier here as if this odd solid emptiness somehow had much stronger gravity then anywhere else he ever went before, despite this he tried to walk but stopped out of difficulty.

Naruto:"Where am I...hello is there anybody out there!." The blond youth said shouting despite how painful doing so was on his throat thanks to that added gravity. When he didn't get any answer our Genin started to get panicked, wondering for a moment if he's going to be trapped here forever or worse be unable to eat anymore delicious raman noodles, but thankfully after a few moments of silence he heard a not quite as lot but slightly calmer voice which in an annoyed tone said this.

"Hmm who's making all that unneeded ruckus outside, I'm working on something over here." Spoke an unfamiliar yet clearly masculine voice which was confusingly enough coming from everywhere at once while paradoxically no one could be seen in the slightest.

"Where's that voice coming from, hello can you help me I think I'm lost." When Naruto finished speaking out loud to this mysterious voice he could feel the extra gravity slowly fade away to it's normal amount before he then heard the voice reply.

"Lost what do you mean los...wait just a cotton picken minute, how old are you kid, I'm only asking since you sound way too young to be exploring beyond time and space." The voice said in a slightly worried tone to our blond friend who was honestly confused about the whole beyound time and space thing but decuded to focus more on the fact this likely formless voice just asked a question that was probably in his best interest to answer.

"Umm I'm twelve years old but what's my age gotta do with anything and hey just where the heck are you, show your self!" The you Genin siad in a annoyed voice his patience was while small on any occasion wearing thin,

"Ok well first of all your gonna need to give me a moment to open you a rift to my pocket dimension." Naruto heard the voice clearly before then feeling an incredible if also weird energy surround the area before suddenly he was sucked into a strange black portal that had left just as soon as it appeared.

The next thing that our blond protagonist could see, after his vision was no longer blurry obviously was just where he had ended up this time which thankfully when compared to that earlier stark white location was absolutely colorful despite being just a simple green grassy field under a blue sky and yellow sun albeit with no visible clouds anywhere.

Naruto:"Hey look I'm out that's great I thought I was gonna be stuck there forever!." Our young blond said somewhat loudly and very happily to both himself and unknowingly to a rather tall man who was standing directly behind him.

"That's good to hear though I'd much rather hear about just how you got into that Void in the first place." Spoke the same voice from before albeit now in one single place which is again right behind the genin causing the blond to of course jump and swifly turn around in surprise.

However for Naruto the surprises were just getting started as instead of whatever ancient mind destroying evil or heavily armored warrior our hero had perhaps briefly imagined in his mind was no where to be seen, instead in it's place was if the ninja was being honest one of the strangest things he has ever seen...or at least so for you never know after all.

Said strange sight was that of a 8 foot tall, muscular figure standing rather proudly on his two feet or more specifically his **hoofed** horse like feet, that's right this person had real, honest to gods hoofs.

This stranger had light brown skin that resembled the flesh of some horses Naruto might have once seen, however it is the rippling muscules and six pack of abbs that had taken the bulk of the young blonds attention which were left uncovered by any kind of shirt. He thankfully wore a pair of pants albite old and worn out ones but still they were there.

However everything in Naruto's brain suddenly stopped completely when he saw this odd man's head which looked like a horse's. No, the rookie Ninja was certain of this, that man had the literal head of horse placed onto his body, long mane of hair and everything.

Needless to say Naruto had lost the ability to well say anything well excluding for the only reasonable thing for anyone to do, which is of course.

Naruto:"Ahhhhhhh!...your a talking horse." The young blonde said in a voice of obvious surprise which is understandable.

"Hey, hey hey haven't you ever seen a talking horse man before." The self apointed horse person said witha smile on his equestrian face having clearly answered this question just more then once. However what he would hear next made is smile grow into a rather mad looking one.

Naruto:"Your a horse man, that is just awesome!." The almost teenage boy said simply, a smile on his face and stars in his eyes. Hearing this the horse man puffed up his chest in an act of pride.

"Well of course I'm awesome but that isn't because I am just you simple everyday talking horse man no there is a greater reason." He said still standing tall but now with his arms stretched out.

"No, young one I am great on acount of first learning that I am nothing and growing from there." He said confusing the boy who responded with some confusion and the oh so very creative two words of-

Naruto:"Wait what...that dosen't make any sense and I don't even know your name." The ninja said to his new horse like friend who just smilled and said.

"My name is Sutā Taneuma, so are you gonna tell me why you here or do I have to guess a reason." He said to the young ninja before siting down and waiting dor the blond to say something.

Naruto:"Um well I guess it started with-

* * *

 **So ya that is a rap with chapter one it took me a long time to finish this begining chapter but well that is for you to review alongside the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DOCTER SIT PONY HERE WITH CHAPTER TWO OF WHAT AM IMCALLING THIS AGAIN...NARUTO STORM OF TAIJUTSU, KNEW I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ON IT A BIT MORE, THAT SAID YES NUMBER 2 (No electric boggulue at least this story) WHICH MIGHT BE A LITTLE OR LOT SHORTER THEN ONE, MIGHT BE A BIT LONGER WHO CAN SAY, DISCLAMER I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING I REFERANCE IN THE STORY NOT INCLUDING THE OC. NOW TO THE STORY**

* * *

The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had long considered himself a reasonable man, slow to anger and quick to make a joke, however as a Kage that has seen multiple wars in his time he would often take on the demeanor of an angry warrior god which at times he made others believe completely. However now in this instance he was not simply acting but truly in a blood shot rage

Sarutobi:"I want you to explain this to me again, just to make sure I have heard you correctly." The Kage said to the still stoic Anbu agent

Humming Bird:"Yes sir Hokage-Sama, I was watching over Naruto-san when he was in the forest, there he was talking to himself about having no one to train him that was strong enough on account of his Jonin Sensei being preoccupied with Sasuke Uchiha and that few would be willing or able to train him, he was prepared to ask you but thought doing so was unfair-" Before he could finish his leader did so for him.

Sarutobi:"So he decided to just perform the summoning Jutsu without signing any contract and worse yet **YOU LET HIM GO."** The fire kage said with his killing intent mixed with the last words to prove his point.

Humming Bird:"I hesitated Hokage-Sama and I have no excuses to give." Humming Bird said hoping for some mercy but knew he would get none.

Sarutobi:" **So now Naruto, son of two legendary Leaf Ninja could be dead, ALL ON ACCOUNT OF YOU AN ANBU HESITATING."** The Fire Shadow said his voice dripping with anger and promising pain to the Anbu. Luckily or unluckily for the Humming Bird masked Anbu the door opened in a burst letting the Toad Mountain Sage in, running to the desk.

Jiraiya:"Where the hell is my godson!." The mountain sage said to his old mentor.

Sarutobi:"To think it would take something like this to get you to use the door after all these years." The old monkey said to the younger toad.

Jiraiya:"I am in no mood, my soon to be new student is missing and your joking about it." The smirk on the older mans face turned sour when hearing that.

Sarutobi:"I am simply trying to stay calm, that said Naruto has accidentally sent himself into the Summoning Realm much like you my student." He said to his student before lighting up his pipe.

Jiraiya:"He tried to mimic you and his Sensei didn't he." The toad sage said in a defeated tone who then felt sadness at seeing a nod.

Sarutobi:"You your self know the dangers of performing a Summoning Jutsu without any contract, the chances of him coming back are slim." A deep frown appeared on his face.

Jiraiya:"Did you tell Kakashi before me or do you plan to do that later." He said seeing Sarutobi sigh

Sarutobi:"I told him there is a chance of the boy not coming back." The two ninja went silent for the longest time.

Jiraiya:"I never should have left him on his own..." The Toad sage said before leaving this time threw a window though without any of his normal over the top emotions mixed in.

This left the third fire shadow in his office with only the sillent Anbu as his company and a lot of paper work as normal.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER REALM**

The young blond ninja and muscular stallion man were simply sitting down in the grassy field, enjoying the breeze while talking about just how he appeared in the older man's realm of existence and his life as a genin in general, so much so Sutā had to stop him at a point from going on forever.

Sutā:"So let me get this straight the guy who was suppose to train you, your very sensei was busy training his other more trained student and let his untrained one be taught by a total perv, did I get that right."

Naruto:"Totally, it doesn't seem right but I am used to thing's like this, I still can't give up my dream to be Hokage no matter what anyone says." The boy says smilling.

Sutā:"Hmmm...you sound like a younger me, except fat, I mean just long at you, your a pudgy little guy." He said looking the boy over

Naruto:"It's not my fault I'm a bit chubby, ok." The boy said to the horse man.

Sutā:"So Naruto I have a question, do you think you can answer it for me."

Naruto:"What kind question." He said as he spots a rainbow colored butterfly flying above their heards.

Sutā:"Naruto...what would you do to become Hokage."

Naruto:"Anyhing." He said simply while watching the butterfly fly away.

Sutā:"Even if it means hurting your friends." He said starring at the blond straight in the eyes which made the boy go silent for a few moments.

Naruto:"No way horse man, I might not have a not of friends but I won't trade them for anything." Taneuma smilled when Naruto said this.

Sutā:"That's what I thought...so with that said do you want to be my student."

The young Genin insteantly lighted up and then jumped up into the air.

Naruto:"Really that sounds awsome but wait...you don't even look like a ninja."

Sutā:"Why would a Ninja ever look like a Ninja when they could look like someone else, anyway I'm no ninja but that dosent stop me from kicking ass." The horse man said as he jumped up five feet high, before landing on his feet he ground cracking beneath him.

* * *

 **So thats it for chapter two sorry its short but Ingot a lot of things I have to get started and added to so enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **I AM DOCTER SITHPONY AND I AM HONESTLY TIRED OF MAKING SUCH LONG INTROS SO HERE DISCLAMER TIME HAS COME EARLY MERRY DISCLAMER DAY OR WHATEVER.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS FAN MADE STORY EXCLUDING MY OC ORIGINAL CHARECTER EVERYTHING THING ELSE IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS LIKE MASASHI KISHIMOTO CREATOR OF NARUTO"**_

* * *

We have rejoined the newly formed master and student pair as they began the first step in young Naruto's training. Naruto was of course just barely containing his excitement while the horse humanoid was

Naruto:"So hey what are you gonna teach me first, oh is it gonna be some awesome jutsu or maybe how to walk on clouds!?" The young ninja said feeling ready to learn something new.

Sutā:"Actually we first have to find out just how much punishment your body can take, it would be stupid to start training without doing so." He said before walking to a huge hole in the ground which he quickly jumped into.

Naruto:"Hey, where you going horse sensei!." The young blond didn't get an answer for his question at first instead a couple of different sized dumbbells were thrown out of the hole in front of Naruto.

Sutā:"I'm looking for something down here in my tunnels that could help us, might take a minute just keep your shirt on." He said with a loud noise following his every word as if he was digging threw years of trash, left unseen but clearly heard.

Naruto:"Oh, alright then." Naruto said simply wondering what he was trowing around and also exactly what he could be looking for to help him train, maybe some training weights. However as he waited what his teacher came back with only confused him.

Sutā:"Here we are, this is gonna really help you down the line." he says trowing a stone club with weird carvings and words covering it that glowed blue.

Naruto:"How is a club gonna train me to be a ninja we only have a month till the Chunin exams."

Sutā:"Who said that, look kid in your world you would only have a month but here we have as much time as we need." the horse man said pulling out an apple from one of his holes and eating it all in one go.

Naruto:"But that would be cheeting." He said grabbing the heavy and stone but still if bearly movable club.

Sutā:"And Ninja cheat thats what they do it's their job and anyway if you really dont want to stay here that long then...hmmmm do you have any parents kid." Naruto only looked down sad and kinda annoyed.

Naruto:"No...but I have the old man, why you asking."

Sutā:"Before training you ill need to speak with this old man of your's which means going to your realm...but before any of that try using that club there to break a rock or two.

For the next ten minutes all Naruto did was try to break the rocks on the ground with the club all while the horse man smilled and ate his apples.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the Hokage**

The monkey king Enma was sitting on his companions desk drinking sake in a small dish all while the third fire shadow looked grim and weak.

Enma:"There is a chance my clan will find the kid but I have to stress that it's also likely they will only find his body."

Hiruzen:"As long as there exists even a slim chance he survived we must look for him." As he said this his student the toad sage returned with a sad look.

Jiraiya:"My toads looked around the area where he left they said the kid entered really deep into the Summoning Realm probaby deep enough to get near the Many Heavens I hope Naruto hasn't met a god."

Enma:"Depending on the god this maybe either good or insainly bad, the nine tailed fox being a demon could complicate things." The three sat looking grim before a small toad suddenly appeared it has a book on it's head and overalls.

"We think we know where the Uzumaki was sent to and-" He was grabbed by the Toad sage who would yell.

Jiraiya:"TELL ME!" He shouted before regaining his composure and putting the toad down.

"The Heaven he was sent to is called the Cave of Wild Stars."

* * *

 **ENDING FOR KNOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALSO THERE WILL BE ELEMENTS FROM A CERTAIN TABLE TOP GAME HOPE SOMONE GUESSES IT RIGHT.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY**_ _ **A**_ _ **THING ELSE I USE IN THIS FAN MADE STORY EXCLUDING MY OC ORIGINAL CHARECTER EVERYTHING THING ELSE IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS LIKE MASASHI KISHIMOTO CREATOR OF NARUTO"**_

* * *

We rejoin the newly formed master and student as they enter one of the many holes lining the ground that seem to somehow blend into the grassy fields like they are not even there, this particular hole formed with rocks shaped like wooden planks which the two used to go deeper underground. The young ninja still carying the club though mostly dragging it.

Suta:"Tell me Naruto, just what are you exactly." he said still moving as he spoke, all while moving his shoulders, stretching for something.

Naruto:"What does that mean horse teacher, I told you I'm a ninja."

Suta:"No I understand that but what I meant was why do you smell not truly human."

Naruto:"Im human no matter what those villagers say about me." He said looking at his new teacher angerly.

Suta:"Listen to me Naruto, I do not know why but you smell like a demon or perhaps an angry kami, either way we need to get to the bottom of this and soon, since I cannot train someone who might be a danger to my job."

Naruto:"So until we figure our why people think I am a demon you cant train me is that it." His teacher nods.

Suta:"That's correct and try to keep my pace kid." The horse shaped man stops at the bottom of the stairs before pulling out a nearby hanging torch and lighting it with his bare hands which sparked a tiny bit.

Naruto:"Wait a second you said you cant train a demon cause your job, so what jobs that."

Suta:"Bureaucracy mostly."

Naruto:"I have no idea what you just said." He said simply with a confused looking expression.

Suta:"I guess you can say I am a boss of sorts, so I try to keep my underlings in line." He says stopping at a glowing door made of a strange material which to Naruto resembles jade he might have seen in the Hokage mansion but white in color, the door depicted a massive horse with red eyes and a golden mane. His teacher then handed him the torch with a smile.

Naruto::"Whats that have to do with demons?" The blond said as his master opened the twin doors to reveal a very well lit and incredibly well crafted stone hallway made of white stone which while the same color was definitely a different material then the doors, probably just well polished stone. In the hallway was a small about Naruto sized women who looked relatively normal compared to the horse man, though she was a very beautiful women with long black hair and dressed in white silks with small bits of brown on them, she was bowing to his master and holding out a brightly shining silver chalice on both her hands with something that smelled really good in it.

Suta:"Naruto there is someone I want you to meet." He said taking the silver chalice from her with his left hand while pointing at her with his right, the women did not stop bowing but her hands did go to her side, Naruto got closer to the two and noticed something odd, this women while beautiful was a tiny bit mannish in appearance, not something you could notice far away but up close it was more apparent.

Naruto:"Hello there my name's Naruto Uzumaki whats yours?" The blond asked trying not to stare at the women to much, he didnt want to give her the wrong idea he wasn't here for women he was there for training after all.

"My name is Shiro no Gimu though many call me Shiro for short." She said leaving her bowing position as the horse man drank from the chalice, yet his drinking could barely be heard at all, he must have done this a lot the ninja thought.

Suta:"Shiro here is my personal cup bearer, I trust him more then anyone else in my retinue, if you have any questions ask hi-" The horse man was cut off my the loud and thoughtfully shocked Naruto who so eloquently said this in response.

Naruto:"THAT'S A GUY!" The ninja exclaimed with confusion, though now that he thought about it he guessed it made sense would explain that bit of mannishness though how could he hide that so well.

Suta:"What you can't tell, well that's just embarrassing, please try to act composed" He said before he started laughing at his student, meanwhile said blond was looking at his shirtless master thinking he was covered in dirt and Naruto was being the embarrassing one but befor he could say that the cup bearer looked at Naruto with a relaxed and composed expression.

Shiro:"Please forgive my master, he can be unprofessional at times, that said welcome to his court, are you a messenger of some sort if you don't mind me asking sir." The man said his tone welcoming yet still professional.

Naruto:"No, I'm a ninja from the hidden leaf village and this guy is suppose to be my new sensei, I need to get stronger so one day I can become the Hokage!." He said to the women like man who nodded at his proclamation before turning to his master with a questioning look on his face.

Suta:"He wants to become his village leader one day and to do that he must first climb the ranks, this is something I attend to help with." He said to his servant passing the chalice to him, now empty with not a drop remaining.

Shiro:"Of course my lord, though before you enter the Sanctum proper would it not be wise to first change your attire." He says pointing at his masters lack of a shirt or anything other then worn out pants.

Suta:"Right you are Shiro, best to not give my staff the wrong idea."

Shiro:"Very good sir, also if you done using that old Essence Measuring Unit as a club." Hes says taking the club and the chalice away quickly and heading into the building.

Naruto:"So when do we start training already."

Suta:"I told you we need to talk with that old man of yours before any training, still there is only so much we can do in a month, is that really what you fight in." He said looking over Naruto's orange suit jacket.

Naruto:"Wait just a second whats wrong with how I dress!?"

Suta:"Kid I was roughing it outside, you are gonna be fighting against people from all over, which means you need to make a good impression on the people especially if you wanna be Hokage."

Naruto:"But its the only thing I have to wear, no one would sell me anything else."

Suta:"I am sure me and Shiro can come up with something, ah and here he is now

* * *

 **I know i gave up the surprise by putting the Exalted part in the title but to be honest i was not so sure when i was making the first and second chapter on if i should keep those elements. Hope to get a few review they always help.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY**_ _ **A**_ _ **THING ELSE I USE IN THIS FAN MADE STORY EXCLUDING MY OC EVERYTHING THING ELSE IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS LIKE MASASHI KISHIMOTO CREATOR OF NARUTO"**_

Enma:"The Caves of Wild Stars are home to many little gods, little more then spirits they serve or at least pay tribute to the highest ranking god there of course." The monkey king said taking a sip of tea from his cup.

Jiraiya:"And who would that be, I wanna know exactly who were dealing with here."

Enma:"The God of All Horses, Sutā Taneuma they call him the father of steeds for a reason he is the head of all horse gods and has been for longer then I have been alive, not forever but longer then my monkeys can remember, so firmly planted into the bureaucracy."

Jiraiya:"Hmmm ya I remember seeing a shine of his somewhere, pretty big made of stone but the shrine maidens were laughable nothing interesting for my researcher, they had some interesting fertility rites at least."

 _Hiruzen_ :"What do you know about him exactly, is he likely to hurt Naruto at all." He says before taking a sip from his own cup of tea.

Enma:"No I would very much doubt it, we are not close friends but I respect his dedication to work, he is known to love traveling across the world and he throws good parties, most gods love a good party same with demons and music I suppose."

 _Hiruzen:"You did say once all demons love music though I am hesitant to think what some of them would consider music, anything else you could tell us."  
_

Enma:"I do remember during a wine festival held by the Maiden of Venus, he saw me sneak in and didn't say anything, actually he offered me a bottle of Celestial wine, saying I deserved a reward, hah."

Jiraiya:"The maiden of Venus, goddess of sexuality, that's my kind of deity."

Enma:"Actually Venus is more then just the goddess of Sexuality as she has that and more in her portfolio, the deity of sexuality would answer directly to her with many types of sexuality and local sex gods answering to her in turn."

 _Hiruzen_ :"I take it from the lack of an invitation you haven't recovered from the peach festival incident yet."

Enma:"I am still in good standing with the Bureau of Nature, more so animals then plants but yes it was before I became the humbler monkey before you, anyway his opinion of Naruto will likely depend on if they meet during his work in which case he will be kicked back into our realm."

Jiraiya:"In which case he could show up literally anywhere and we might never find the boy."

Enma:"If they meet after he just wakes up from a hangover he might rip the kids arms or if he already recovered from a hangover he might just have the boy over for some shōchū and Stinky Tofu."

Jiraiya:"I don't see why we cant just go there, your a god cant you just pop over for a visit and pick him up."

 _Hiruzen:"I'm only guessing the reason you haven't already is becuse of the divine bureaucracy_ _, am i right." The monkey king looks down before drinking more of his tea.  
_

 _Enma:"Politics are dangerous and filled with bickering no matter if your a god or mortal, though the divine_ _ _bureaucracy is much worse by far, I am afraid what the other gods in the__ _ _Bureau of Nature will think of Naruto, he could be manipulated by them into becoming a tool for our politics, I dont want that, but by just getting him I am showing he is connected to both the monkey king and you Hiruzen."  
__

 _ _Jiraiya:"This is why I stay away from politics, so what do we do."__

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER REALM**

The floor was a smooth stone that lacked the cold feeling on his shoe less feet which he had expected, his master was really pushing the new clothes subject, apparently they were being made by a few of his workers right now. Honestly he didn't think he really wanted new clothes but his new teacher was right if he wanted to be Hokage he needed to show everyone he could do it.

Naruto was still wearing his leaf ninja head band of course but other then that his only clothing currently consisted of a completely brown kimono with the kanji for horse and student on it, his master said this would be his training clothes until his new ones were done but he was not sure they fit him well. He was following the cup bearer Shiro to an armory of some kind, maybe they would have new ninja tools for him they can get so costly. That is when he heard a beautiful and feminine voice, singing a song he never heard before something strange and new to the blond.

The truly enchanting music came from a handsome looking who unlike Shiro was obvously one gender with a masculine face and toned muscles, he had four hands each with six fingers, the man wore a brown and white kimono with the kanji for horse, servant and music, in his hands was a wooden Sanshin made from dark wood and three silver cords that shined brightly as he played. The man opened his eyes and saw Naruto, he smiled before walking to Shiro.

"Shiro a pleasure as always and who is this, looks a bit to young to be a servant no matter how new, could he perhaps be a youngling of our lord." He said his upper hands holding the Sanshin while his lower pair reached for a small quil and sketch book hooked on a metal ring hanging on a string he wore like a sash.

Shiro:"Spreading rumors again Bōkaru, I am surprised you so eager to return to Yu-Shan, but if that is your wish I can always mention such to our lord later."The cup bearer said to the musician who's eyes squinted for a brief second barley visible to Naruto but still present, the many armed man did not seem to listen as wrote in his book quickly before looking at the ninja, quil still in hand.

Bōkaru:"Oh there is no need for me to return my friend I am very happy here and please don't pay attention to my many musings they simply are that I can assure you, that being said hello there young man my name is Kakkinoaru bōkaru or simply Bōkaru I serve Taneuma-sama as his chief musician and song writer, I also take time to personally know everyone in this palace, may I ask you name."

Naruto:"Oh sure my name is Naruto Uzumaki, your boss said he was gonna train me to fight, I never heard someone play that well how long did it take you to get that good."

Bōkaru:"I have been practicing for quite some time really that said

Shiro:"We should be going Naruto we do not want to keep you unarmed, I suggest you go back to your song writing Bōkaru." The cup bearer said to both the ninja and performer before leading him threw the halls, after a few minutes the duo found themselves in a hall which led to two rooms facing each other, these rooms were guarded by taller then them both individuals, two women and one man all were wearing armor that resembled Naruto had seen the samurai wore in paintings in the hokage's mansion, their armor was grey and brown, a women walked to Shiro while the other women stood guard while the man among them was eyeing Naruto for some reason.

"Shiro good can you please talk some sense into that damm smith he's locked himself into his smithy and won't leave till he finished with some kind of artifact we can't leave till he's done." She said not even looking at Naruto, Shiro nodded.

Shiro:"Naruto meet Akai, Kuroi and their brother Haiiro, these siblings they are some of our lords most skilled warriors and guards, but more complete introductions can wait till later, let us inside." The three nod and Shiro walks pass them before Naruto could even say high, he opened the very heavily reinforced door as if it was made of wood.

* * *

 **That should be enough for now and before anyone askes no Naruto will not be made into an Exalted or gods blood.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**_ _ **ELSE I USE IN THIS FAN MADE STORY EXCLUDING MY OC EVERYTHING THING ELSE IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS LIKE MASASHI KISHIMOTO CREATOR OF NARUTO"**_

* * *

The room the two entered was a large one and really warm at that, probably on account of the massive forge with an equally large anvil that was currently being used by the blacksmith who was taller then Naruto and looked mostly human, mostly because Naruto was pretty sure humans didn't grow that tall or have glowing red eyes though the eye thing is not that surprising to the boy.

"Who's disturbing me I have important work to do." The man said in a gruff voice, not stopping to look at them only pound on the anvil with long hammer.

Shiro"I understand however your personal work is secondary to serving our lord." The smith looked to Shiro, only bearly looking at Naruto before noding and setting his hammer down.

"Was there something our lord needs Shiro-san." He said before looking down at Naruto

Naruto:"Hey my names Naruto what's yours."

"Shiro who is this child, did our lord sire another one." No he was not gonna hear this again besides he should at least be talking to him.

Naruto:""Hey I am not a child old fart im a ninja."

"What did you just call me." He said balling his fists, Shiro swore a bit under his breath.

Naruto:"An old fart you old fart now don't talk over me." The smith just stared into hix eyes for a moment before he started to laugh like a mad man.

"You sure got balls kid, what are you a gods blood maybe of war, no an Exalted."

Naruto:"I have no idea what that means at all." This only made the smith laugh harder, he had to hold his gut.

"How could you be here and be so dumb!?" He said slightly angry but mostly h just laughed.

Naruto:"Just cause your big does not mean your stronger then me."

Shiro:"Naruto this is Yoshanai Hama our master smith if there is anything you need forged he can do though that does raise a few questions."

Hama:"That was great haven't laughed that hard since the sloth lord came to visit, so what does our lord need."

Shiro:"The master has decided to take young Naruto on has his student, he is training to be a shinobi so he needs a weapon though Kuroi and her siblings were worried about you." The smith puffed up with pride.

Hama:"Really did she say anything about me but oh no that should wait." He walks over to the genin and gives him a analyzing look. Before putting a hand to his chef scratching it twice.

Naruto:'Hey what were you making was it a weapon."

Hama:"Yes just something I have been working on in my spare time for a friend, here take a look." The smith motioned for Naruto to follow which he did closer to the forge where on the anvil was a small green knife that looked loke it was made of a stone.

Naruto:"That does not look like metal you cant fight with a rock."

Shiro:"Green jade is a magical material that has many properties, so yes it can cut."

Hama:"When alloyed with steel properly of course, serously how do you not know this kid."

Naruto:"Magic rocks, four armed musicians just where am I!?" This was so confusing.

Hama:"The caves of wild stars though it was once a beautiful field until some rather stranger things happened."

Shiro:"I thin he means in general, Naruto your in the Celestial Realms of the gods."

Naruto:"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **so what do you guys think I need to know what I need to work on.**


End file.
